


Surprise

by a hint of whistle (smokeandwhistle)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Parents dead, Realising the love, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeandwhistle/pseuds/a%20hint%20of%20whistle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit lost in his thoughts he passed the old Whittemore house. There was someone sitting infront of the house, Scott knew the person. He almost drove on but then he decided to stop and talk to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short Scackson story I hope you like :D  
> Sorry for the mistakes  
> My first language is not English but I try my best :)

Scott was driving over to the new bowling center to meet with the pack. He was actually looking forward to it because it had been some exhausting months full of supernatural shit. Even though they all work pretty good together Scott was tired of fighting. Additionally there was the break-up with Kira. It was the right thing too do but stil it hurts. And again the next relationship that hadn´t worked. Scott sometimes thought probably he was gay or at least bisexual. This thought made him snort, yeah maybe he should try with a guy next time.

 

He kind of had always known that Allison was right for him but ther was always a light, little feeling behind, but he couldn´t identify it. With Kira it had been exactly the same, nonetheless they were all good friends now. Allison was happy with Isaac, or at least it seemed so. Scott was happy for them, he was grinning at this point.

 

A bit lost in his thoughts he passed the old Whittemore house. There was someone sitting infront of the house, Scott knew the person. He almost drove on but then he decided to stop and talk to him.

 

Cautiously he parked and slipped out of the driver seat and walked over to the guy. Scott wasn´t sure why, but he to go and see him.

 

What was Jackson doing here? And why was he sitting infront of his parents house? Why should I go to him, he was a real douchebag back in high school? But he was part of the pack for a really short time about a year ago, and pack is family even him. Scott stopped noticing the smell, it was bad Scott himself was now kind of sad and miserable.

 

That was the time he pulled out his phone and texted Stiles.

 

**To: best buddy**

**_can´t make it tell you later say sorry for me to everyone_ **

Scott knew Stiles would write back soon so he waited.

**From: best buddy**

**_k hear you later will do_ **

****

Sighing Scott jogged over to Jackson and sat down beside him. Nobody said anything. Scott was surprised that the other boy tolerated him to be there.

 

After what seemed to be an hour of silence Jackson said "McCall why don´t you go and pity somebody else."  There was no real force in his voice, so Scott stayed saying nothing. He just took Jacksons hand and squeezed. Stunned that Jackson let him Scott asked "What are you doing here? And why the hell are you sitting on the ground?"

 

"You haven´t heard.... my parents had a car accident. They died immediately."

 

Shocked Scott pulled Jackson into a hug, the other boy didn´t hug him back but also didn´t bother to get away from Scott. "I´m sorry. But why don´t you go into your house?"

 

Jackson began to shake his head. "You must think I´m mental but ... I can´t. I can´t go back in where they lived."

 

This statment made Scott hug the other one even tighter. "Do you want me to go inside with you? Or do you want to come with me?" Scott asked carefully.

 

"Can I come with you please? Maybe I can come back tomorrow and try again to go inside..."

Scott had never seen the former jock so miserable, he couldn´t not help him. He just nodden and got up from the cold ground tugging Jackson with him.

 

They got into the car and after a five minute silent drive reached the McCall house. "My mother is on her night shift and Isaac is with the others, we don´t have to be quiet. You can take my bed, I will sleep--" Jackson interruped him "I don´t want you to sleep uncomfortable, I will take the couch."

 

"Before what about some fresh sweats and a t-shirt? Come upstairs in my room." Jackson followed him into his room and sat onto the bed as Scott searched some cloths for him.

When he turned around he saw that Jackson was already asleep on his bed. He must have been really tired. Scott walked over to the bed and pulled the blanked over the boy, before he sat down on his chair writing Stiles the promised message.

 

**To: best buddy**

**_too late call you tomorrow no worries. night :)_ **

****

**From: best buddy**

**_k. night scotty_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy and sorry for the mistakes :D

Scott was confused, he had never seen the boy so vulnerable and he was so ... different.. almost changed. But he probably really has changed during his time in England. And it isn´t everyday that you lose your parents. Scott felt sorry for him. But what was the strangest is that Scott felt comfortable in his presence. More comfortable as with Stiles, that had to mean something. It was too late to think, Scott fell asleep on the chair.

 

A loud noise woke him up. It took him a minute before he realised that it was Jackson. Scott got up from the chair and sat on the edge of his bed. Gently he rubbed Jacksons back to wake him up from his nightmare. Right then the door opened and Isaac stood there looking shocked at Scott, who got up and tugged Isaac out of his room. In the hallway he whispered "Sorry that we woke you up. His parents died and he wouldn´t go into their house so I took him with me. Don´t worry we will talk tomorrow. Good night Isaac."

 

Before the blonde haired boy could say anything Scott has already closed the door his room. Rolling his eyes Isaac got back into his bed.

 

Back in Scotts room Jackson was sitting up on the bed. "That was just Isaac, don´t worry. Do you want to tell me about your dream?" Jackson simply shook his head and lay back down turning away from Scott.

 

But Scott lay down too and hugged the other boy from behind. What was he doing? Then suddenly Jackson sighed and was asleep again. Scott felt content and fell asleep too.

 

He felt hot all over when he noticed that he wasn´t alone in his bed. Scott remembered what happened last night. Carefully he got up without waking him the other one.

 

He walked down the stairs because he decided to make pancakes for Jackson, Isaac and himself.

When he finished his mom came home from work. "Morning, mum. Do you want pancakes?"

 

"Morning, what have you done? You never just make pancakes?!" Melissa laughed.

 

"Mooom, okay I may have let Jackson stay here over night. His parents died and I didn´t think he should be alone."

 

She nodded and ate her pancakes in comfortable silence. Five minutes later Isaac came into the kitchen and Scott pointed at the pancakes "Here these are for you. Greet Allison for me. See you later." With that he took a plate with pancaked and bolted up the stairs.

 

"Thanks. Will do. Yeah see you later. Maybe." Isaac rolled his eyes. "Isaac, darling don´t mind Scott I think he realised something important last night. Have a nice day." Melissa said to Isaac before she left the room.

 

Meanwhile in Scotts room. "Jackson are you awake? I made pancakes."

 

"Do you have to be so loud in the morning?!" That was the Jackson Scott knew. He began to chuckle and handed the other boy the pancakes. In a softer tone Jackson added "Thanks, Scott." Which made Scott smile.

 

When they finished their breakfast Jackson said "You know you don´t have to be so nice to me. I was never nice to you, remember. ...Not that I could have been...."

 

Scott frowned "What was that?" Jackson blushed. "Nothing, just forget it."

 

"You know I have never seen you blushing, you look adorable when you blush." That just made Jackson blush more. "Last night I noticed that you can be nice too, so don´t you close up again Jackson." Suddenly their faces were only inches apart. Nervously Scott licked his lips. What is happening? I don´t want it to stop.

 

 

And then Jacksons lips where on Scotts. Right then the door bolted open and Stiles was standing in the door frame. "Scott, buddy what--" Stiles eyes fell on the two boys kissing and stopped whatever he wanted to say. "When you are finished I am downstairs." and with that Stiles closed the door.

 

When they parted Scott asked Jackson irritated "What the hell just happened? Do you feel anything for me or ?!"

 

"You ... you ... Scott I have had a crush on you since high school." That left Scott dumbfounded. Did he just say that he had a crush on Scott for years?! Scott may have noticed that he also has feelings the other boy. "Why did you never say something?"

 

"Because first I thought you were straight and secons because I would have never admitted it then. Everything is messed up now. Yesterday they tell me my parents are dead and then there are you helping me. Helping me after everything I did. Now we are kissing. Scott ..."

 

"Shhh, everything will be ok. First we will go downstairs, talk to Stiles and then we will go back to your house." Scott said and kissed Jackson gently on the forehead.

 

It turned out that not only Stile was there but the whole pack was sitting in the living room.

And then to Jacksons surprise everyone hugged him, it was a huge puppy pile in the end.

He felt better than he had for a while now, he had Scott and maybe the others from the pack too. Everything will be good and as if Scott could read his mind, he kissed him softly and gave him a reassuring smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> Hope you liked it, comments and kudos are always appreciated ;D


End file.
